The Nightmare in Dauntless
by Extremeauthor
Summary: Christina keeps having horrid, vivid nightmares, and after one particularly bad one, she finds comfort in Tris. But after that one dream, she feels as if she will never look at Tris the same way again.


**This is my new oneshot about Christina, because she is my favorite character.**

 ***Minor Christina/Will***

 ***Minor spoilers***

 **Enjoy!**

The nightmares. . .they come and go as they please. It seems they get worse every time, and no matter how hard I try to ignore them, they keep coming. Now, as I lay here in the dark dormitory with the sound of the transfers snoring surrounding me, I pretend to sleep as I grip the covers in fear.

Dawn will be coming soon, and I need to sleep to gear up for training in a few hours, but my nightmare was so real, so vivid. So vivid that I believe Will and Tris are actually dead. But I look over and see Will's shadow that is outlined in the darkness. He's sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling.

I sigh and turn over, trying not to burst into tears and disturb everyone. When I remember how, in my nightmare, I saw Tris laying on the pavement, a bullet wound in her forehead, I bring the dark black blankets up to my mouth and bite down furiously, trying to stop myself from screaming.

Finally, I lay back down and breathe deeply, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. My eyes squeeze shut, and all I can see behind my eyelids is Tris's mangled body and Will's blood surrounding her. But I can't find his body anymore. I don't want to.

When I open my eyes, I sit up and peer down beneath me at Tris, who is sleeping so quietly that it seems she is dead. My heart beats louder, and I slowly inch down to her, my body hanging off the top bed of the bunk. I hear her steady breathing, and I sigh in relief that she is still alive.

Every night, when I wake from a horrid dream, I try to tell myself it was not real. I know it isn't, but it feels like it. They started out about my mother and my sister, then as I befriended Tris and Will, they became about them, leaving me to watch them die over and over again.

Reluctantly, I get back in my own bed and pull the covers over me, even my head, and close my eyes. I do not wish to sleep, but if I'm going to kick butt in the morning, I have to get some rest. So I hang onto my pillow and fall asleep slowly, my body falling limp.

 _I'm standing in the middle of the street. I can hear the faint sound of crows cawing in the distance overhead. It goes totally silent, and I feel myself going stiff with fear. Swallowing, I start down the empty and abandoned street, and as I get to the corner, I hear a loud bang, like a gunshot._

 _On instinct, I duck down and cover my head. The gunshot was the only one to ring out, and then, it falls completely silent once again. When I think I'm safe, I uncover my face and stand on shaking legs, then peer behind the corner._

 _I see a body laying still in the street, and I'd recognize that shaggy blond hair anywhere. Will. I start screaming, and as I run over to him, I see a shadow running away with a gun their hands. It's a female, and she has long blonde hair that is kept up in a ponytail._

 _Tris?_

 _"Hey!" I shout, starting to cry._

 _Dropping to my knees in front of Will, I start sobbing and screaming, holding him in my arms. There's a bullet hole right in the center of his forehead, and blood is seeping from his mouth. His eyes are open, staring right at me. I start rocking him back and forth, pleading for him to wake up, but he doesn't._

 _"Wake up!" I cry, shaking him. He doesn't move._

 _I start screaming profanities into the air, tears streaming down my face. Tris, or who I think is Tris, turns around so I can see her face. It is her. She holds the gun in her hands, guilt written all over her face. She drops the gun and falls to the ground, staring at us._

 _Did she do it? Did she kill Will?_

 _"I'm sorry!" She cries as loud as she can._

 _She did it. She killed Will. She killed him!_

 _"I didn't mean to do it! Forgive me!" She shouts over her tears._

 _I don't say anything, I just cry into Will, holding his lifeless body to mine. I wipe the blood away from his mouth and kiss him softly. He's so cold, so lifeless, so still. Because she did it. She took him away from me._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Christina! Please forgive me!" Tris screams._

 _"You killed him!" I cry, holding him tight._

 _"I didn't mean it! Please, forgive me!"_

 _I don't know if I can do it. She killed the person I've ever loved romantically. I don't know what happened or why she did it, but it doesn't matter. The point is that she murdered him._

 _Before I know what's happening I see someone in all black, a Dauntless, coming behind her with a gun pointed right at her. Even though she killed Will, she is still my friend, and no matter how much I don't want to care about her after this, I have to. Because she's my best friend._

 _"Tris, behind you!" I shout so loudly that it echoes off the street._

 _She turns abruptly, looking for her gun, but it's too late. The man fires his own gun and shoots Tris right in the neck. Still holding onto Will, I let out a bloodcurdling scream as she falls to the ground, just like Will did. The man with the gun runs off, like he can't see me, and then, everything falls still again._

 _Tris lays in the street, about twenty feet away from me, bleeding profusely. Her crimson blood forms a pool around her as it oozes from her neck. She stops moving all together and goes lifeless, her eyes closing for the final time._

 _I rock back and forth, kissing Will's face all over. His cheeks, his forehead, his lips. Everywhere._

 _"I love you, Will," I whimper._

 _I have just lost the two most important people in my life right now, even if one killed the other. Even though I don't know if I can forgive Tris, she was still important to me. I stop thinking and look up at the gray sky and inhale, then let out the loudest scream I've ever had._

I wake with a loud whimper, shaking and drenched in my own sweat. My hands cover my face as tears streak it, and I feel myself breaking down. I'm getting that feeling I normally get when someone I love does something wrong in a dream and I get mad at them in real life. But I can't do that. Tris never killed Will. He's asleep, and so is she. We are okay.

"Christina?" I hear a whisper from beneath me.

I lean over and peer under my bed to the bottom one, and I start to sniffle and hiccup. I see Tris sitting up, using her arms as support for her tired body. She takes one hand and rubs her sleepy eyes, then looks up at me with worried eyes, as far as I can see in the dark.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Bad dream," I whimper.

"Come lay down with me," she says softly.

I hesitate. She killed Will, didn't she? But I tell myself to not be so ridiculous. It was only a nightmare and that's all it ever will be. Wouldn't it? But I shake the feeling away and climb down from my bed. My bare feet feel good against the cool ground.

"Come on," she says, scooting over and patting the space next to her.

Very carefully, I slip in beside her and lay down, feeling her warmth. She smiles and lays back down next to me, and I feel her wrap an arm around me as I close my eyes. I feel protected, not as protected as I feel with Will, but pretty close. I snuggle up and hold her blanket in my sweaty hand.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asks.

I whimper and shake my head vigorously. She nods sympathetically, and I lean into her. She wraps both of her arms around me tight, like an envelope, and I sigh contently. It feels good to have some warmth to escape these cold dreams.

"Just go to sleep," she whispers. "It was all a dream. It's not real. It's just a trick of the mind."

She's right, it is a trick of the mind. Like some sort of simulation. I shudder at the thought. But I'm safe now, we are all safe.

Tris gives me a soft kiss on my forehead, like I did to Will in my nightmare, right after she had killed him. I clench the blanket and grit my teeth to keep another whimper in. I curl up next to her and squeeze my eyes shut, and I feel her rest her head on mine.

"You're okay. Just get some sleep," she whispers in my ear.

With a final nod, I start to drift off into sleep in the comfort and safety of my best friend's arms. But as I slowly fall asleep once again, I keep thinking about a certain thought. Tris would never kill Will.

Would she?


End file.
